Evil Deku's choice
by Rayna Soulight
Summary: In a world of quirks, young Izuku Midoryia is born without one. When he meets All Might his Idol and tells him without a quirk you can't be a hero. Torn apart by these words he seeks help from the League of villains.


_** one word has ruined my whole life. My name is Izuku Midoriya and this is the story of how I became the most feared villain. It started when Kacchan blew up my notebook. I walked along the street all my notebooks in my backpack when I saw All might "Without a quirk, you can't be a hero"these words stung me. I walked home "What's wrong Baby Deku" I forced a smiled "Nothing I'm just going to Kanchans for the night" she smiled and got me out of the house. I went to the building I stood **__What's the point if I can't be a hero._ _**I jumped but landed in a bar not dead "Where am I".I got up a man about 20 smiled "Welcome to the league of villains"I backed away "Now what do you think about All Might"I smiled "He's a horrible person" along smile went across his face. He got up "Now What's your name".I didn't know what to say "Deku my name is Deku".He smiled "Now if you join us, we will destroy All might and give you a quirk"I jumped up and empty my backpack "These notebooks are filled with info about every hero even All might"he gave me his hand black light flicker over his fingers. I reached my hand out "This quirk is just like All might but a villain had it" he placed it on my heart "It's yours now"I smiled. He showed me a picture of a boy who got into UA "You will go into class one an of UA and get ready for the attack"I nodded. That day I went to UA I sat in front of kacchen "Damn nerd how did you get in"I didn't answer. We went to the USJ ready to rescue the ground shook the league and other villains came out "Late.."I mumbled "Deku are you okay, "Uraraka asked I smiled my eyes turned red "Better than okay"I opened my hands jumping back "Midoriya you don't want to do this"I smiled "Oh I really do!"I yelled Shigaraki smiled "Did you find him he should be here" "I am here" he smiled "Good, now take those kids down"I nodded running toward Iida, Uraraka, and Sero I jumped destroying Thirteen. Uraraka walked forward "What are you doing Deku"I smiled "Let me tell you something Uraraka"I pointed to All might "I just want to help, and he told me. You can't be a hero without a quirk" I frowned "It tore me apart, but I learned something you can't count anyone, not even your heroes" Uraraka gulped a portal appeared "NO! Evil Deku we're leaving, Now"I nodded "Come with me" I reached my hand out she hesitated she let her hand fall "We're not friends Uraraka, next time we meet don't call me Deku".When we arrived Shigaraki did not look pleased "We lost to All might this sucks"he started scratching his neck "Leave the students to me Shigaraki Ill take care of them"I said he rolled his eyes "What you think Master" he asked the screen "Perfect" I smiled picking up a bag "Nomu!" we went out. When the students were on patrol I caught them one by one. Uraraka came more easily "Evil Deku, I want to be like you!" she said I turned very surprised. I smiled "No Uraraka" Iida yelled "Don't"I looked at her "You don't care what people think of you!"I smiled picking up a vial. I gave it to her "Uraraka-san I knew it"she gulped before drinking it her eyes turned pink her costume black. I let her out "I'm not Deku anymore and soon All might will be gone and the League of Villains will rule" she smiled. Todoroki looked at me fire flaming on his left side. I smiled "You won't join me Ill make a better society without All might" I offered for them to live but in the end, only Uraraka joined me. When the pros came I shut Todoroki, Kacchen, and Iida in the cages. When we arrived at the bar a girl with blonde hair a tan sweater and a skirt with knifes "Evil Deku who's your friend" I smiled "She wanted to join her name is Zero Gravity" Toga smiled "Yeah! I was waiting for a girl to join"Uraraka smiled "I love how you people don't care what people think about you".Shigaraki moaned "Fine."Dabi tapped my shoulder "Um guys"smoke was filling the bar in "Guys don't breathe it in"my eyes started to close "Evil Deku" Toga yelled I woke up everything looked bigger and I was short "So small"Dabi smiled "Ha Ha midget"I clenched my fist and kicked Shigaraka "Take that you"Toga tried to hold me back "Mother F"Dabi cover my mouth "Sshh you've done enough".When the effects of the quirk wore off it was time for the project. We went to UA attached bombs everywhere "Deku, "Kacchen said looking down on me. I clenched my fist "You did this to me so you have only yourself to blame"he shook his head "Your mother is still looking for you,its been a month she's worried"I smiled "Not anymore once this is done my life will be complete and you will never have to see me again"Bakugou sighed.I got up "Im sorry"he said I turned "You should have said that ten years ago".I walked into the school I heard the bombs "Tick Tick"them explosion I smiled as my life had finally You League.**_


End file.
